Rebecca Sugar vs Miles Luna
Description Rebecca Sugar vs Miles Luna is the first Deathmatch written by PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8. It pits Steven Universe writer Rebecca Sugar against RWBY writer Miles Luna. Interlude Johnny: What happens when writers for popular cartoon series square off? Find out tonight on... Celebrity Deathmatch! Deathmatch Johnny: Hello, everybody! I'm Johnny Gomez! Nick: And I'm Nick Diamond! And tonight we have a new and exciting format which is sure to appeal to Tumblr users everywhere! Johnny: That's right, Nick. This match puts the writers of two very similar shows against one another. Some would argue that these shows don't share a premise, but let's take a look at the stats. Steven Universe: ''' * Creator: Rebecca Sugar * Super quartet trying to save the world * Very popular on the Internet * Unique Weapons * Ships everywhere on Tumblr '''RWBY: * Creator: Monty Oum * Super quartet trying to save the world * Very popular on the Internet * Unique Weapons * Ships everywhere on Tumblr Nick: I guess the big difference is that Steven Universe actually made it to basic cable. Johnny: That's cold, Nick Diamond. Unfortunately, the late great creator of RWBY, Monty Oum, has passed. We could bring him back with the Deathmatch Time Machine, but we were worried about insensitivity towards fans of Rooster Teeth. So instead, we got RWBY's current head writer, Miles Luna, to participate in today's match. Nick: So what makes this fight so special? We're giving these writers the four main weapons of their creation! Johnny: Both shows give one weapon to their heroes, but tonight each fighter gets four. Let's analyze the weapons for Rebecca Sugar. Nick: Rebecca Sugar wields the Garnet Gauntlets. These gloves literally pack a punch, can lower an enemy's defenses and even be fired from the hand of the wearer. Rebecca also gets the Pearl Spear, which can stab, be thrown, or even shoot fireballs. Johnny: There is also the Amethyst Whip, which... whips. And most famous of all, the Rose Quartz Shield, capable of blocking any attack, even ammunition from a spaceship. Nick: Now let's take a look at Miles Luna's weapons. The main character Ruby wields the Crescent Rose, a massive scythe that can be stored in your waist. It's also a high impact sniper rifle. Weiss uses the Myrtenaster, a rapier that also functions as a revolver and uses Dust to manipulate ice, fire, lightning and wind! Johnny: Blake Belladonna holds the Gambol Shroud, a sword and sheath combo that acts as a pistol and a kurisigana, a chain weapon native to Japan. Nick: And them there's my personal favorite, the Ember Celica, Yang Xiao Long's weapon of choice. What looks like ordinary gauntlets also act as shotguns. Johnny: We've given these fighters the main weapons of their series in the hopes for a monster fight in the Deathmatch Arena. It looks like our referee, Mills Lane, is ready to call the action. Mills: Lady, gentleman, I want a good clean fight. But then again, you guys have monster-killing weapons in your possession, so I guess what I want doesn't matter. Let's get it on! FIGHT TO COME